


Spark's love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Barricade finds his spark mate Miles sick with the flu, the Con struggles with his feelings and just how much has changed since he first meet the squishy human.





	Spark's love

Barricade was not worried. 

The only reason why he was a bit off easy was because it was 2 PM. And he saw no sign of his soul spark anywhere, it wasn’t like Miles to stay cooped up in the house. Especially since Sam now knew of their relationship. 

He was curious, not worried to why the human had yet to come greet him for the day. 

It had been the 10th time in an hour that Barricade’s police form had glanced up at the man’s window, not that he was counting. Because he was not. 

And he didn’t shift his tires nervously when he scanned the room and there was no movement. He was just curious was all.

Curious. 

The inner turmoil he fought with himself was maddening, his charge would be no good to him if he somehow was dead, but wouldn’t he feel it in his spark? 

The car vents let out what was a equivalent of a sigh, before Barricade grumpily turned his hologram on, leaving a man wearing a police uniform to stand next to the car. He looked to be mid 20’s, red eyes, and jet black hair. 

A scowl came on the human’s face before he marched up to the house not even bothering to know as he knew Mile’s parental units had left for work some time ago. Being careful not to be to loud so not to startle his spark mate, Barricade growled to himself.

“Imagine me being careful so not to harm a squishy. Slang what have I become?”.

Heading upstairs Barricade hesitant only briefly before the despecticon opened the door, the lights were surprisingly off. Fan blowing through the room, he could see the lump on Mile’s bed and what sounded like snores escaping the covered male. 

Barricade raised an arched eyebrow, Miles was still asleep? At 2 PM. something wasn’t right, Miles was usually someone who slept in but never this late. Walking around a few of mile’s items which his room was a mess making the man’s lip arch in disgust. Especially when he found a few   
dirty plates on the floor. 

The Police officer knelt next to Mile’s bed. 

He made a quick scam and made a startling discovery. 

The human was sick. 

Gently uncovering Mile’s Barricade gently tugged the human to lay in his direction, the shine of the cracked door open you could see the sweat glisten on Mile’s face, his features scrunched up as if he was in pain. A soft groan escaped Miles, his longish hair looked to be drenched with sweat. 

Placing his hand on the human’s forehead Barricade was not surprised to feel the heat radiating from it, what he was surprised is when Mile’s leaned into his touch with a soft sigh. 

“Barricade”. Mile’s mumbled in his sleep making the man swallow thickly. 

Barricade was at a loss on what to do, he had never taken care of his charge before. Let along anyone on his team when he had been a decepticon. While it was possible for them to get sick, it happened very rarely and he wouldn’t have even helped his fellow con’s. He wasn’t that kind of   
Con. 

But Miles….

Barricade stood up watching Mile’s whine in his sleep as he pulled his hand away, his red eye’s glowing in the dark. First things first he had to get the human’s temp down to a normal level. It didn’t take even his scans for Barricade to realize this temp was way too high for a human to have. 

Going into what he thought was a bathroom he soon came out with a cool rag, and before he could stop himself he was sitting on the edge of mile’s bed, pressing the cool cloth onto the human’s forehead. 

Mile’s eye’s slowly fluttered open at the touch.

“Barry?” Mile’s mumbled weakly the soft weak voice making Barricades spark clench, of course he’d never admit it. 

“It’s me”. The Con tried to wipe any emotion out of his voice, but seeing his human so weak rather than the spunky, annoying little Squishy he was. Was unsettling. 

Did he just say HIS human? 

Barricade swore silently in cybertron. He really allowed himself to go in to deep. But now that they were spark mates he really didn’t have a choice. And maybe…just maybe since they were mates it was ok to show a softer side with the human?

One thing was for sure he couldn’t bring himself to have his normal bite with Miles, not when he was so sick. 

“What happenin’in?” Mile’s slurred blinking a couple times.

“You have a fever is what is happin”. Barricade let out a heavy sigh, “you really should have told me you weren’t feeling well. I was worr…curious to your whereabouts as it’s about 2 p.m.”.

“Didn’t want ta worry you, didn’t think you’d care”. Miles slurred saying a lot more then he meant to, but it was the fever talking. 

Barricade had no idea why but the last line made his spark hurt, had he really shown distain towards his charge so much that he thought he wouldn’t care if something happened to him? Yes he would deny like no other feeling any sort of emotion for the human. But even he couldn’t lie forever.

He had become very attached to this particular human, and it hurt his spark to see him suffering like this.

“I…care”. Barricade struggled with the words. “Next time let me know if you’re not feeling well, please”. He forced out like the word was acid.

“Now I know I must have a fever im hallucinating. I swear you just said please”.

“Miles!”. Barricade grounded out making the human chuckle. 

“There’s my Barry”. Yawning Miles let out a couple grunts before resting his head in the man’s lap with a soft sigh. “Can you put that cloth on my head again? Feels nice”. 

Barricade wordlessly gently placed the cloth onto the human’s forehead prompting Miles to sigh leaning into the touch, his body shook slightly indicating he did indeed have a fever. Even though that was an obvious statement. Miles curled up into a small ball pressing into the Con as much   
as he could trying to seek the comfort he needed. 

Without a second thought Cade gently ran his fingers through the human’s hair making Mile’s lean up into the touch with a soft sigh, it would be to this day that Cade would never admit to it. But his lips twitched into a a soft smile fingers moving in a contuious motion. Trying to offer what comfort he could. Even with the experience he didn’t have. 

He was no good at bedside manner. Having never cared about anyone enough to try. 

But somehow this Squishy this human, had wormed his way into Barricades cold spark. Making the Con feel so many emotions that were dare he say it. Human emotions. 

But looking back at how far they have come, when Mile’s found him injured in his large form. Taking him in, taking care of him with no plans on reporting this to anyone. Barricade found himself not caring, Mile’s was a remarkable human being. 

And for Barricade to say that that meant something. He even had to admit being around Sam and his charge on a regular busies, he was beginning to warm up to the both of them too. Decepticons were cold, uncaring even to most of their own. 

And the way Miles would welcome him with open arms, show concern when he was at times attacked as a traitor by some of his remaining teammates. Make sure he was comfortable on cool nights, was overwhelming. 

Miles cared, about him. A con who had been on his deathbed. Not a friend in the world. 

Putting the cloth down for a minute Barricade gently scooped up the human cradling him against his chest before going to the man’s window. His normal form slowly morphed from a police car to a giant robot. Barricade stuck out his giant hand which the human stepped onto before gently   
laying the human down on the metal. 

His human form fizzling out red eyes gazing down at the human that he had dare he say it, came to love. Reaching into the house very carefully with skill Barricade picked up the now very small cloth and the human’s blanket before wrapping it gently around Mile’s now slumbering form. 

Being very careful not to harm the human the tips of Barricade’s fingers gently laid the cloth back onto Mile’s head making the man sigh, the con’s lips twitched at the sight arm cradled to his chest that held the human. 

Luckily it was stormy outside the sun clouded over so there was no bright light to wake Miles up, going to a patch of yard behind the house leaning up against one of the family’s tree’s. The con got himself comfortable eyes never wavering from the human. 

“Barricade?” Miles mumbled eye’s wearily opening not surprised to see his mate in his large form.

“Shhh”. Barricades tone was low, soothing. “Go back to sleep Miles. You will be fine, I will take care of you”.

The words of the Con warmed Mile’s heart making him feel very safe and secure in the large hand, he could feel the Con’s body towering over him and it was a comforting feeling. That no harm would come to him, yawning Mile’s snuggled further into the blanket before starting to drift off to sleep.

“Love you Barry”. 

The Con’s spark soared at the 3 simple words that were not so simple after all, and held much meaning”. His eye’s softened a very gentle look in the Con’s eye’s that even Sam and Bee would be shocked to see come over the cold Con’s face. 

“I love you to Mile’s”. 

And within minutes Mile’s was out cold in a restful sleep happy and content on the bot that silently watched over him, his protector. Sure their relationship had its ups and downs. 

But Mile’s wouldn’t change it for the world. 

And neither would Barricade.


End file.
